As an increasing number of computer users install wireless networks that meet the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 specifications in their homes and workplaces, it has become apparent that the performance (i.e., range and data rate) of such systems often fails to meet their expectations. Structures built of stone or brick, or which contain blocking interior elements, such as a fireplace or metal walls, often have problems with achieving adequate RF coverage at a desired data throughput. Throughput can be very important when the signal being conveyed is a video or other multimedia signal that cannot be interrupted or delayed without noticeable adverse effects. The actual data rate that can be achieved quickly decreases as the distance between wireless communication devices and other factors reduce the received signal strength of the wireless transmissions.
One way to address this problem is to use a steerable antenna system to more efficiently control the direction in which a wireless device transmits or receives a radio signal. The benefits of electronically steerable antennas used in radio communications systems are well known. Electronically steerable antennas have been in use for decades in military, aerospace, and cellular applications, but the advantages have remained out of the reach of consumer applications due to cost and complexity. With the widespread adoption of the IEEE 802.11 family of wireless networking standards, it is contemplated that cost effective electronically steerable antennas will soon be a mainstream consumer product. However, including this technology in consumer wireless networking systems will still impose a considerable cost increase, and a manufacturer of such equipment may not wish to impose this added cost on all versions of a particular product within an extremely cost competitive and crowded market. In this case, a viable option is to offer the steerable antenna system as a separately purchasable accessory upgrade.
The problem with offering the electronically steerable antenna as add-on upgrade is that it requires more than a single type of electrical connection to a wireless device that is transmitting or receiving the radio signals. Whereas a standard passive antenna requires only a single RF connection, an electronically steerable antenna typically additionally requires DC power and a control interface of some type. This connection interface would commonly be handled by employing two separate connectors and two cables to connect the accessory antenna to the wireless device. One cable would then be used for carrying RF signals, and the other cable would convey power and control signals (binary data used to control the steering of the steerable antenna system). Low cost standard connectors that are designed to carry all of these diverse types of signals do not exist. However, this approach still has two drawbacks . . . the additional connectors and cable still add significant cost, and it is undesirable from an ease of use and reliability standpoint to require the user to connect two different cables to attach the accessory steerable antenna to the wireless device.
Accordingly, a low cost way is needed to combine all the required signals for the steerable antenna accessory into a single standard RF connection, eliminating the need for an additional connector and cable assembly, lowering unit cost, increasing reliability, and improving ease of installation for consumer end user. Such a solution to this problem should enable this substantially more complex steerable antenna accessory to be installed by an unskilled user in an identical manner to a conventional antenna, using standard connectors.